Love In The Simplest Form
by longlivelukeandlorelai
Summary: This is just a idea I had. The characters are the same, but it's a different take on the Mondler relationship. Enjoy, and R&R! CH 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: **This is my first Friends fic. It's my favorite show, so I was afraid to write one because I didn't know if I could do it justice. And this is a Mondler, all the way. So, review it and tell me how I am, okay? Thanks, love you bunches.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I would love to own Matthew Perry, but we don't all get what we want.

**Ch.1: **The Beginning Of Something

Chandler sat on the maroon colored couch at the coffee shop, known to most as Central Perk. He was staring at Monica, one of his best friends. Someone who he could tell any thing to, and his best friends sister. This was the girl who comforted him when he had been having trouble with Janice, hung out with him everyday, and was, just, there. And the whole time he had loved her. Not the little sister kind of way, the I want you so bad I can taste it kind of way. But, of course, she had no idea. And so he settled with being her friend, and staring at her longingly. "Chandler?"

He snapped back into the present. "Yah?"

Monica chuckled, but was noticeably worried. "That was the third time I said your name. Are you okay?"

Chandler blinked a few times; _she had said my name three times?_ He must have been deep in thought. "Oh, yah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

She nodded. "Okay, well I wanted to ask you if you were free tonight."

"Me? Free, on a Saturday night? Of course, why?"

"I wanted to hang out, maybe rent a movie. Want to come over?"

"Well, I may need to move things around. But I am sure I could stop by. Who else is coming?"

"No one. Just you and me."

His stomach flipped. He loved and hated being a lone with her. "Umm, okay. That would be fine."

She studied him a little, _He is acting strange. _"Chandler, you sure you're okay?"

"Yah. Its Monday, that is all."

Monica decided to accept that answer. Even though she knew it was a lie, if she had proceeded with the conversation she would receive a wise crack. So, she just got up and left. Saying her goodbyes. He really did worry her, more than anyone else. She didn't know why, though. But, she thought, maybe this movie thing will be good for him. He is hard to read, and so closed off. Maybe she can get him to talk to her. This could be a chance to become better friends. She had a feeling this would be a good night.

That Night:

Monica came out of her room when she heard the door to the apartment open. She smiled when she saw Chandler caring popcorn and red vines, her favorite. "Hey"

He smiled back, hoping that he wouldn't give anything away. "Hey, I come baring snacks. I got enough to feed a small army, but I'm sure we can eat it."

"I don't know about you, but I know I can." She said snatching a bag of red vines from him.

"Okay, but remember, food is not your friend."

"Oh, shut up." She threw a pillow ate him, hitting him in the stomach.

He sat down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. He saw Monica grimace a little, and chuckled. "You want me to put my feet down?"

"Well, at least take your shoes off."

He nodded, and slipped his shoes off. Then, sank into the couch. He liked this apartment way more than his own. "So, what are we watching?"

She sat down next to him after putting the tape in. "We are watching a comedy because I figure you could relate to it. So I picked High Fidelity. John Cusack is the plus side for me."

"John Cusack? Really?" He shifted at her closeness.

"Yah, he's cute. I love his since of humor."

Chandler nodded, and grabbed some of her red vines. "Alright then, start 'er up."

Half way into the movie, Monica unconsciously leaned into Chandler. She didn't do it on purpose; she was getting tired because they had turned the lights off. His heart stopped as her head rested on his shoulder. _God_, he thought. He stared at the movie; trying not to concentrate on the fact that she was so close he could smell the strawberry body spray she had put on that morning. He shifted, and she lifted her head. "I'm sorry, does this bother you? I didn't mean to lean on you, I'm heavier than I look."

"No, I am okay."

"Good, cause you're comfortable."

When she said that, something came over him. He didn't know what it was, or how he did it. But, before she could put her head back down, he kissed. He pressed his lips on hers, and didn't realize what he had done until it was over. She pulled back, shock spread over her face. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh God, Mon, I am so…"

"Shut up."

She grabbed his face and kissed him. _I am kissing Chandler. I don't usual do that. God, what is this emotion? _She deepened the kiss, pushing him on his back. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he bit her lower lip. She opened her mouth, and when he slipped his tongue in, a moan escaped her throat. His hands traveled down the small of her back, and her fingers went into his hair. He breathed in heavily, and they parted. She was lying on top of him, and he wanted her so bad he almost kissed her again. But he had to make sure they were on the same page. "Monica, what are we doing?"

Monica laid on him. She had all these feeling for him; they had built up since high school. She was so used to ignoring them that she had almost forgot, until he kissed her. Now she found herself wanting to kiss him again. Watching his lips as he breathed. She looked into his blue eyes. "I don't think we are friends any more."

His eyes that were filled with fear of rejection, softened. "No? What are we?"

She leaned in and kissed him. Pressing her body on his. This time he moaned, tightening his grip around her waist. His thoughts were racing. _I am kissing Monica. I didn't realize how much I wanted her until I got a taste of her._ They parted and he brushed her hair out of her face. She smiled, playing with his coaler. "So, umm..." he began. "Should I go? Before, you know, something happened?"

She sighed deeply. "Maybe." She got up off of him.

His eyes sank in disappointment, and he sat up. The movie had ended, and there was no reason for him to stay. They sat their for a few minutes, both wanting the others touch. Both not knowing what to do. Finally, Monica decided to talk. "Chandler?"

He turned his head toward her. "Yah?"

She cleared her throat, anxiously. "Do you want to go out with me?"

A smile spread over his face, making his features stand out. He nodded. "Yah, I think that would be good."

It was her turn to smile, and she got up and walked him to the door. "Okay, how about tomorrow night?"

He opened the door and nodded. "Tomorrow is good."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Then he whispered something that made her tingle all over. "Any night is good."


	2. A Lot OF Potential

**A/N: **Sorry about the maroon couch! I guess it's orange, my bad. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I love you guys!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Ch.2: **A Lot Of Potential

Monica examined herself in the mirror that lay against the wall of her bedroom. She hadn't been this nervous about a date before, and she took that as a good sign. They had decided to have the date at her place. She had been cooking since earlier that afternoon. She had just finished putting on her shoes when she heard movement coming from the kitchen. She smiled and walked out of her room. "Hey, there, str..." her eyes widened, "Rachel!"

Rachel was seated at the table, eating cottage cheese and reading the latest issue of Cosmo. She looked up, spoon half way to her mouth, and smiled. "Hey, sweetie. Wow, you look nice. Going out?"

Monica pondered the answer to that question. Did Chandler want everyone to know that they were going on a date? She decided to be safe and assume no. "Um, yah."

Rachel put her spoon down, and looked at her best friend intently. "With who?"

Monica went to the oven, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "No one you know." _LIE._ She wasn't good at this. Especially with Rachel.

"Oh, really?" She could read that Monica wasn't telling her something. "Is he cute."

Monica smiled at the thought of Chandler's smirk, and blue eyes. "Definitely not ugly."

"Uh-huh." Rachel glared at Monica, who was now facing her.

"What?"

"You are so lying. And not well, by the way."

"I am not… okay sort of." Monica was caving; maybe she could still get out of this.

"Who is it?" Never mind.

Monica looked at her, then sat down and took her hand. "Okay, but if I tell you, you can't say anything or freak out."

Rachel's eyes grew twice their size. "Alright, now I really need to know."

Monica dropped her hands, and looked down. "It's Chandler."

Rachel was quiet, and Monica had to look up to make sure she hadn't left. Rachel just stared at her, not quite sure if she heard her right. All of the sudden, she threw her head back and started laughing hysterically. She hitched in breath, grabbing her sides as if she were in pain. Monica looked as if she was insulted. "What is so funny?"

Rachel had settled to a giggle, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You are. I swear, your since of humor is weird sometimes. You had me going, though."

Monica opened her mouth to tell Rachel she was serious when the front door opened. Chandler came through looking quite handsome in a button up blue shirt, and slacks. He walked in, grinning, and when he saw Rachel gaping at him, his grin fell. He cleared his throat. "Hey, Rache."

Rachel, whose eyes were almost as big as her face, looked from Monica to Chandler. Monica was looking at Chandler with an "I'm sorry" expression. And Chandler looked extremely nervous. Just then, Rachel jumped up, knocking her chair on the floor. "Oh my God, when did? Where did? How?"

Chandler stepped into the apartment fully, closing the door behind him. "We, uh, this is our first date."

Rachel felt a wave of giddiness sweep over her, and she pulled Monica out of the chair. "When did he ask you out?"

Monica chuckled, and looked at her feet. "I asked him out."

Rachel squealed. "I always thought he would end up asking you out. But you asked him out! Oh my God!"

Chandler waved his hands around. "Whoa, why did you think I would ask her out?"

Rachel looked at him as if he where dense. "Because you like her. It is about as obvious as the nose on your face."

Chandler looked at her. Then Monica, who shrugged. Rachel saw the exchanged look and ran into her room. "I am going to get out of your hair."

She ran back out with her purse and shoes. "Where are you going?" asked Monica.

"No where," Rachel said unknowingly. When she reached the door, she turned around. "Wait until the guys hear this."

She closed the door behind her, and Monica almost went after her. But Chandler grabbed her hand. "Let her go."

Monica turned, and smiled. "Okay," she said, lacing her fingers with his.

He smiled back at her, and pulled her over to him. She let go of his hand and put her arms around his neck. His hands grasped her waist. He kissed her as if he hadn't seen her in a few weeks. Her grip tightened, and then they parted. Chandler leaned on Monica's forehead. "Well," he said. "This date is heading in the right direction."

She chuckled, and turned to check on the food. Chandler sat at the table, noticing the candles and wine. She came over with the food, and offered him his portion before putting some on her plate. She sat down, watching him eat his food. "Wow," she said.

"What?" He asked, looking up from his mashed potatoes.

"This," she pointed at them both. "I can't believe we are on a date."

He had an uneasy look on his face. "Why? Because you'd never thought of me in the 'I want to date him' kind of way."

Monica almost chuckled at how nervous Chandler was. "No, silly. I had a crush on you a long time ago. Back when I was fat."

Chandler frowned at her. "You did? Why didn't I know?"

She glared at him. "Because I was fat. That, and you had to tend to your 'band'. I don't think you had time to notice."

He shook his head. "Man, I am really stupid."

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know that you liked me until you kissed me." She smiled at the memory. "That was a pretty big clue."

He smiled, and reached across the table to take her hand. She smiled back at him and gave his hand a little squeeze. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Chandler spoke. "I just want to let you know that I really like you. I don't want to be just your goofy friend Chandler. Do you think this will go anywhere?"

She pondered this for a little. _I've never seen Chandler so serious. It's kind of sexy._ She thought. Then she realized that she hadn't replied and he was looking quit uncomfortable. She nodded. "This has a lot of potential."

He sighed in relief, his grip on her hand becoming softer. "You don't think it'll be weird?"

She shrugged. "Hasn't been yet. If I didn't feel weird kissing you they way we were on the couch the other night, I'm sure I'll be fine."

They sat in silence again. Neither of them really hungry. Chandler just wanted to relish in the fact that he had made a move and it didn't back fire. "I have to say," he stated. "I was a little surprised you kissed me back last night, let alone not slap me."

"I wouldn't have slapped you." She gave him a smirk. "Not after a kiss like that. That would have been stupid."

He chuckled. "Yah, I am a prow. You can just ask the four women that I have practiced on." She looked at him. "Okay," he admitted. "One of them wasn't so much a woman, as a blow up doll. But don't judge me cause I was a teenager at the time." She glared at him again. "Okay, not so much a teenager."

She smiled. And notice that his thumb was rubbing little circles on the top of her hand. She looked at him seriously. "You don't need practice. You're a natural. Look at you, being all smooth."

"Yah, well I might have practiced being smooth before I came over."

She chuckled, and got up. "Music?"

"Sure."

She went to the stereo and put on "Ordinary People" by John Legend. "I love this song." She said, heading back toward him. She grabbed his hands, pulling him up. "Dance?"

"Monica, I can't dance. I have two left feet. Seriously, I was born with two left feet. My mom had to get me special shoes and…"

She put a finger to his lips. "Shhh." She put his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck. "We aren't doing the tango, it's just a slow dance."

He smiled, and tightened his grip, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed. They danced for a few minutes, not moving from their original position. After the song was over, Monica looked up at him and kissed him. When they parted, she nodded again. "Yep, this definitely has potential."


End file.
